Kiriman Paket
by akashitetsuya3
Summary: Suatu hari ketika Subaru mendapatkan kiriman paket mendadak. Shounen-Ai. DLDR. Dedicated for #CHUUbamu.


**Kiriman Paket**

 _Meitantei Conan (c) Aoyama Gosho_

 _Kiriman Paket (c) akashitetsuya3 a.k.a Arisu_

 _Warning: Typo(s), Maho, OOCness khususnya Subaru yang sifatnya disini diblender dengan Akai, dan semoga puasa anda masih berkah /eh_

 _Dedicated for #CHUUbamu_

 _Happy Reading..._

"Permisi, kiriman paket!"

Pintu dibuka. Seorang mahasiswa S2 berperawakan tegap keluar sambil membetulkan kacamatanya. Ia langsung disambut oleh seorang kurir bertubuh sedikit lebih pendek darinya, yang langsung tersenyum ramah sambil memberikannya sebuah bingkisan.

"Atas nama Subaru Okiya, benar?"

Butuh lima detik bagi mahasiswa itu untuk merespon si kurir.

"Ah, maaf. Sepertinya aku belum sadar sepenuhnya karena baru bangun tidur. Benar, disini Subaru Okiya."

"Kalau begitu tolong stempel dan tanda tangannya."

Si kacamata yang mengaku sebagai Subaru langsung membubuhkan tanda tangannya.

"Hmm... kalau stempel aku tidak membawanya. Apakah tidak keberatan jika anda masuk ke dalam sementara aku mencarinya?"

Si kurir tampak berpikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya setuju. "Baiklah jika itu permintaan Anda."

Subaru pun langsung membuka pintu itu sepenuhnya. Dan menunjuk ke arah sebuah ruangan yang belum tampak isinya karena terhalang oleh gorden.

"Silahkan menunggu di meja sana, karena sepertinya butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk menemukannya."

Si kurir pun merasa sedikit canggung sebelum akhirnya melepas sepatu dan memasang sandal dalam ruangan yang disuguhkan untuknya. "Maaf mengganggu", serunya

.

Sementara menunggu Subaru, kurir itu menengadahkan kepalanya ke sekeliling ruangan. Memperhatikan semua sudut yang masuk ke dalam visualnya. Untuk ukuran mahasiswa -khususnya pria seperti dia-, penataan barang di ruangan ini terbilang cukup rapi. Kebersihannya pun tampak terjaga.

"Maaf menunggu lama, tapi stempel itu tidak ketemu. Aku memang ceroboh dalam urusan menaruh barang" ungkap Subaru saat mendatangi kurir itu.

"Bisa gawat kalau kejadiannya seperti itu, apa mungkin kau menghilangkannya?" balas si kurir.

"Tidak, tidak. Kalau soal hilang sepertinya mustahil. Aku akan mencari ke seluruh ruangan di rumah ini. Apa masih banyak barang yang perlu kau antarkan?"

"Sebenarnya rumah ini yang terakhir."

"Kalau begitu apakah tidak apa-apa kalau kau menunggu sambil minum sesuatu?"

"Ah, tidak usah repot-repot" tolak si kurir dengan halus.

"Justru aku yang merasa bersalah kalau harus menuggu sambil menganggur begini. Jadi kau pilih kopi atau teh, _Tuan Polisi Rahasia_?"

Hening.

"-Ah, harusnya sekarang aku memanggilmu 'Tuan Kurir', ya?" lanjut Subaru sambil tersenyum misterius.

Si Kurir langsung melepaskan _topeng plastik_ yang dikenakannya. Ia melihat ke arah Subaru sambil tersenyum pasrah.

"Ketahuan, ya?"

.

"Tapi biarpun begitu, panas juga kalau harus memakai dua baju di musim seperti ini" Amuro melepas baju kurir yang dikenakannya, menyisakan kemeja berwarna cokelat seperti warna musim gugur. Ia menyeka keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya dilanjutkan dengan membuka dua buah kancing bajunya sehingga menampakkan pemandangan leher jenjang yang tampak err... menggoda.

Subaru menghilangkan pikiran tadi, _sejak kapan penampilan Amuro tampak_ _ **menantang**_ _seperti ini?_

Ah, pasti dia kebanyakan minum kopi belakangan ini.

"Apa perlu aku membuka penyamaranku juga supaya impas?" tawar Subaru.

"Tidak perlu, aku ingin mengamati bagaimana kau terbiasa menjalani hidupmu dengan bermuka dua seperti itu" sindir Amuro.

"Wah pujianmu membuatku merasa tersanjung" balas Subaru dengan santai.

"-tapi omong-omong kau tampak seperti kurir beneran tadi" lanjut si kacamata.

"Hmph, itu yang namanya menghayati peran."

"Tidak tidak, bukan itu maksudku. Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi kurir beneran saja? Sepertinya aura kurirmu tampak lebih bersinar dari aura agenmu"

Perempatan siku-siku mulai muncul di sekitar kening Amuro.

.

"Tapi aku tidak menyangka kau sendiri yang akan datang kemari padahal batas waktu yang kusebut kemarin masih tersisa seharian lebih. Apa kau sebegitu napsunya untuk kucium?"

"Aku tidak tahu harus menyebut kalimatmu tadi sebagai optimisme atau narsisme" Amuro menghela napas panjang.

"Lalu isi bingkisan ini apa? Bukan bom waktu, kan?"

"Kau kira aku sepengecut itu langsung menyerbu orang yang tidak memiliki pertahanan sama sekali?"

"Loh memangnya kau bukan pengecut, ya?"

 _Tahan Rei, tahan._

.

Subaru mulai sibuk mengutak-atik bingkisan yang diberikan kepadanya.

"Hei, apa begini caramu memperlakukan tamu? Bukankah seharusnya kau menyuguhkanku minuman atau makanan saat ini?" Amuro menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Tadi kau menolaknya."

"Itu tadi perkataan Si Kurir, bukan Si Amuro. Sini bawakan aku makanan, biasanya aku terus yang melayanimu. Sesekali aku ingin dilayani" Amuro menggerutu.

Subaru menggenggam tangannya dan bertopak dagu seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kau mau aku layani? Atau aku _layani_?"

Kalau saja Amuro tidak punya etika, Ia sudah melempar orang itu dengan kursi yang didudukinya saat ini.

.

"Bagaimana kalau _vanilla cake_?" Subaru menunjukkannya kardus karton ukuran medium yang diambilnya dari kulkas.

"Boleh juga, apa kau punya kopi atau teh?"

"Teh saja ya, kopinya khusus buatku."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Amuro, Subaru langsung memotong cake yang dikeluarkannya hingga menjadi beberapa bagian sama besar. Ia mengambil dua potong lalu meletakkannya ke sebuah piring kecil sebelum akhirnya membawanya ke tempat Amuro.

"Tunggu sebentar , akan kubuat tehnya."

Subaru langsung mengambil teko dan memanaskan air dengan periuknya. Ia mengambil sekotak teh hitam dari rak dapur dan menyiapkan gula untuk dimasukkan ke dalam cangkir kecil bermotif daun teh. Sementara menunggu airnya, Ia menoleh ke arah Amuro-

-dan mendapati mantan rekannya itu yang kini dipenuhi whiped cream di sekitar bibirnya.

"Aku penasaran, apa dari dulu cara makanmu memang belepotan seperti itu?"

Amuro menghentikan suapannya, Ia menggaruk pipinya sehingga pipi kanannya ikut terkena krim yang ditularkan dari tangannya. "Sebenarnya... bisa dibilang aku belum makan dari semalam" Ia mengatakannya sambil sedikit tersipu malu. Hei, si pirang ini manis juga.

Subaru segera berbalik hadap dan mematikan kompornya. Ia langsung menuangkan air dan mengaduk gula. Setelah tehnya siap, Ia langsung membawanya mendekati Subaru dan akhirnya mengambil tempat duduk di dekatnya. Sambil menyesap teh hitam itu, Ia terus memperhatikan Amuro yang melanjutkan santap paginya.

Si pirang itu mulai melahap bagian tengah cakenya. Jika tadi mulut itu dipenuh whiped cream, kini lelehan vanila mulai sedikit keluar. Ia menjilatnya dan mencoba membersihkan, tapi tetap saja masih ada bekas vanila yang melumer di daerah itu.

 _Holy shit._ Subaru Okiya benar-benar salah fokus. Sepertinya Ia salah nyimeng tadi malam.

Seusai Amuro menyelesaikan kunyahannya, Subaru langsung menahan tangannya. "Hei, Amuro."

belum sempat Amuro menimpalinya Ia langsung menyumpal Amuro dengan kecupannya. Amuro langsung mencoba melepas Subaru, sayangnya cengkraman Subaru begitu kuat. Ia berusaha menjauhkan bahu si kacamata itu, namun Subaru dengan cekatan menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menahan leher si kulit sawo matang itu, sementara tangan kirinya menguasai daerah pinggangnya.

 _Sejak kapan Subaru Okiya menjadi sekuat ini?_

Belum sempat Amuro menganalisis perlakuan yang didapat Subaru terlebih dahulu memainkan lidahnya untuk membersihkan lelehan vanilla yang melumer di sekitar bibir Amuro, dilanjutkan dengan menginvasi lidah milik lawannya untuk memastikan vanilla tadi benar-benar sudah hilang.

Setelah beberapa detik berlalu, Subaru langsung melepaskan ciumannya. Amuro langsung menghempaskan Subaru namun lawannya terlebih dahulu mengusap whiped cream yang menjamur di pipinya. Ia pun langsung menjilat krim itu.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan, bedebah!?" semprot Amuro sambil menunjuk ke arah Subaru.

"Kau yakin tadi itu kau tidak sengaja memancingku?" Subaru bertanya balik.

"Kau gila mengira aku sengaja melakukannya!? Brengsek, seandainya aku ini perempuan, aku sudah menamparmu sambil menangis."

"Karena itu aku melakukannya karena aku tahu kau bukan perempuan" balas Subaru santai.

"Sudah cukup, aku mau pulang!" Amuro langsung mengambil seragam kurirnya tadi.

"Kau tidak minum teh dulu?"

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang minum sekalian kau telan cangkir itu?"

Amuro langsung melangkahkan kakinya, sayangnya Subaru menahan tangannya.

"Tunggu, kau melupakan sesuatu."

Amuro yang khawatir kejadian tadi terulang kembali, langsung menutup mata berikut mulutnya dengan tangan yang satunya.

Subaru mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya, Ia mengambil kertas yang disodorkan Amuro sebelumnya dan mengecapkan stempel yang -ternyata- disembunyikannya sejak awal.

Amuro mencoba mengintip. Ia membuka mata kanannya.

"Kau membutuhkan stempelku, kan? Setidaknya tuntaskan peranmu sebagai kurir" seru si kacamata. "Lalu kenapa kau menutup mulutmu seperti itu? Bikin malu saja", sambungnya.

Semburat merah memenuhi wajah Amuro. Ia langsung menepis tangan Subaru. "Sudah, aku mau pergi!"

"Um. Hati-hati di jalan ya, Rei!" goda Subaru sekali lagi.

Amuro berjalan sambil menggerutu karena mendengar nama kecilnya disebut. Ia pun langsung membanting pintu dan menghilang dari hadapan Subaru.

Mahasiswa itu menggaruk tengkuknya, "Padahal Ia tampak manis kalau memerah seperti itu."

Ia pun kembali berkutat dengan bingkisan tadi dan membuka isinya. Terdapat kotak yang masih dibungkus dengan dua lapis kertas. Setelah semua bungkus itu terbuka, Ia membuka tutup kotak kardus itu.

Tampak sebuah topi rajut hitam baru yang mirip seperti yang biasa digunakannya saat menjadi Shuichi Akai.

Subaru mengambil kembali bungkusan tadi dan memperhatikan kertas pelapis yang kedua.

Warnanya merah, terdapat balon berwarna warni, kue ulang tahun, dan tak lupa tulisan 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY'.

"Ah... Jadi itu alasannya kemari? Aku saja nyaris lupa", ucap Subaru sambil tersenyum.

-END-

A/N: HALOOO SEMUANYAAAAA~~~ ARISU DISINI! /mulai rusuh/ drabble ini saya selesaikan pada tanggal 8 Mei 2017 pukul 09:28 AM (ini sedang diketik lolol). Saya kira ga bakal sempet ngikut CHUUbamu ini, soalnya lagi webe berat khukhukhu u,u btw ultah Shuu gaada yang tulis secara official nya kan? Cmiiw~ Maafkan karakter Akai sama Subaru saya mix seenak dengkul :(

Besok pas saya post ini udah bulan puasa, kan? Semoga puasa kalian ngga keganggu ya~ gara gara disini bahas makanan maupun narasi homo lucknut yang ada disini :33

Anyway, mind to review?

Danke,

ARISU


End file.
